


Couples Switch Day

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Urg, but not valentine related, for valentine, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to be your lover or spouse(s) for the day!<br/>In which Cecil and Carlos learn that they are horrible at trying to be their significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Switch Day

_Prompt: Characters are bad actors in cosplay_

 

"SCIENCE!" Cecil exclaims rather loudly into Carlos' ear, which wakes Carlos up.

"Man, do I love science! I do it every day!" Cecil babbles. Carlos glares but sits up in bed.

"Oh boy, I get to go to my favoritest work ever oh my!" Carlos mock-says to Cecil. Cecil glares at Carlos but doesn't get deterred.

"Why, Cecil, I would love to hang out with you more, but I have to put on my lab coat and do some science. And not know about clocks." Cecil adds as he puts on a wig that should look like Carlos' hair (the appearance is a stretch, but it's the best thing they could do on such a short notice) and a lab coat.

Ah yes, it's Couple Switch Day. As Cecil described on his daily broadcasting a few days back, Couple Switch Day only happens once every decade ( _but what is time, really)_. If the person has a lover or spouse, then for the day they have to be said person. It goes along with the whole 'walk a mile in the other's shoes', but then again metaphors are weird.

Carlos sighs as he finds Cecil's 'wig' and puts it on. Cecil kisses Carlos on the cheek before heading downstairs to the kitchen, making sure his lab coat swishes superfluously behind him. Carlos narrows his eyes, _'Do I really do that?'_ , before taking out Cecil's clothes. Dress pants, a long sleeved white collar shirt, and a purple sweater vest. Carlos can only be grateful he has to wear work clothes that Cecil owns, and not date clothes. Once the scientist puts on his clothes he heads downstairs to see what Cecil (Carlos?) is up to.

 

"Cecil, darling." Cecil greets, twirling around from setting the table, causing the lab coat to flutter from behind. They agreed that Cecil should at least not attempt Spanish, because, as Carlos has already explained, unmodified Sumerian _probably_   doesn't have the same basics.

"Why, hello, perfect dearest Carlos how are you today?" Carlos says all in one breath, before flashing a  smile and sitting down.

"It's morning. " Cecil replies solemnly, trying to act like Carlos, and answering as if it'll answer the question. "Well, morning, as in Night Vale Time is no more then a unit of measurement disregarding complete and proper-"

"WOW!" Carlos interrupts. "I couldn't have said it better! You are so. Smart. Perfect, _perfect_ Carlos."

"Ah, why, Cecil," Cecil says, putting a hand on his cheek and pretending to be shy, "I'm not perfect." 

"Why of course you are!" Carlos exclaims, standing up and walking over to Cecil. "You have the straightest teeth I have ever seen, and I have seen quite a few graveyards, and the way you are able to expel science from your mouth and hands as if it were your life work, like mine is radio, why! And don't get me started on your hair!" Carlos imitates as he walks over to Cecil. Cecil giggles.

"Cecil." Cecil says as Carlos gets closer, a smile on both of their faces. 

"Yes, Carlos dear?" Carlos replies back, stopping in front of Cecil. 

"I love you." Cecil says, leaning in. 

"Love you too." Carlos replies, finishing Cecil's gesture by kissing Cecil on the lips. Soon, they start to make out in the dining room, their coffee going cold and their food going untouched.

"You know." Carlos says seconds later, out of breath as he pulls slightly apart from Cecil. Cecil whines and tries to continue the kiss. Carlos complies for a few seconds before pulling back again to catch his breath.

"We're horrible at trying to act like each other." Carlos states, touching his forehead to Cecil's. Cecil lets out a breathy laugh. 

"Whatever do you mean, Cecil?" The radio host tries to ask innocently, before they both break into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a badfic bingo prompt I found on Tumblr but the link is "non-existent" so yeah. But since Valentine's day is coming up -- and I will be alone -- I think I should make some fluffy stories! I think. *shrugs* I hope you liked this!  
> (PSST! I "accidentally" made this late at night so if you see any mistakes, that are all mine, then that's my excuse)


End file.
